The invention relates to time-domain equalization in a discrete multi-tone (DMT) receiver.
Conventional single carrier modulation techniques translate data bits for transmission through a communication channel by varying the amplitude and/or phase of a single sinusoidal carrier. By contrast, DMT, which is also referred to as Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) or Multicarrier Modulation (CM), employs a large number of sinusoidal subcarriers, e.g., 128 or 256 subcarriers. The available bandwidth of the communication channel is divided into subchannels and each subchannel communicates a part of the data. A DMT system may employ quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) for each of the subcarriers.
OFDM-based systems transmit blocks of information bits. The time required to transmit one such block is called the symbol period. The time domain waveform that corresponds to one such block of bits is called a symbol.
Intersymbol interference (ISI) arises from the characteristics of practical communication channels and limits the rate at which information can be transmitted through them. Specifically, communication channels typically have an Effective Discrete-Time Impulse Response (EDIR) that is greater than one sample time in length, which causes ISI. ISI is a well-known phenomenon in single-carrier communication systems and there are many techniques for reducing it. The process of such ISI reduction is called equalization. ISI is discussed, for example, in Proakis, Digital Communications, McGraw Hill, 2nd Edition, 1989.
Equalization in OFDM-based systems is achieved by a two stage process. First, at the transmitter, a Cyclic Prefix (CP) is employed by affixing an end-portion of each symbol to the beginning of the symbol. A cyclic prefix that is greater than the EDIR of the channel prevents one symbol from interfering with another. Furthermore, it also facilitates a simple method of neutralizing the time domain spread of each symbol forced by the channel. This is achieved through a simple frequency domain process in the receiver which requires one multiplication operation for each subcarrier used. The use of a Cyclic Prefix to reduce ISI is discussed, for example, in: Cimini, “Analysis and Simulation of a Digital Mobile Channel using Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing,” IEEE Transactions on communications, pp 665-675, July 1985; Chow, “A Discrete Multi-Tone Transceiver System for HDSL applications,” IEEE Journal on Selected Areas of Communications, 9(6):895-908, August 1991; and “DMT Group VDSL PMD Draft Standard Proposal,” Technical Report, T1E1.4/96-329R2, ANSI 1997.
Another problem arising in conventional DMT systems is noise bleeding, which occurs when noise from one frequency band interferes with a signal whose subcarrier is in another frequency band. Noise bleeding is caused, in general, by a discrete Fourier transform (DFT) operation at the receiver. Noise bleeding is discussed in, for example, Worthen et. al., “Simulation of VDSL Test Loops,” Technical Report T1E1.4/97-288, ANSI 1997.
In a perfectly synchronized DMT system, a signal in one frequency band does not interfere with a signal whose subcarrier is in another frequency band. However, noise from one band may interfere with other less noisy bands and render them unusable. Techniques for dealing with noise-bleeding include wavelet-based solutions. However, wavelet-based solutions are, in general, computationally intensive.
Other references dealing with time domain equalization include: Chow, J. S. and Cioffi, J. M., “A Cost-effective Maximum Likelihood Receiver for Multicarrier Systems”, Proceedings of the ICC, 1992; Melsa, Peter J. W., Younce, Richard C., and Rohrs, Charles E., “Optimal Impulse Response Shortening”, Proceedings of the thirty-third Annual Allerton Conference on Communication, Control and Computing, 1995, pp. 431-438; Harikumar, Gopal and Marchok, Daniel, “Shortening the Channel Impulse Response of VDSL Loops for Multicarrier Applications”, Technical report T1E1.4/97-289, ANSI, 1997.